legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Cypher
|first = |last = |showloa = }} Richard Cypher is the main protagonist in Legend of the Seeker. Early life Richard was born in Brennidon, shortly before Darken Rahl's army began the massacre of all first-born sons there. Luckily, the First Wizard Zeddicus took him across the boundary to the Westland. Zedd then gave Richard to the kindest couple in Hartland, who were George and Mary Cypher along with their son Michael. The Legend of the Seeker is based around this character and his adventures. As the Seeker Richard Cypher was once but a simple woods guide in his home town of Hartland. A Confessor named Kahlan Amnell was looking for the true seeker. While she was being attacked by D'haran soldiers Richard saved her. Not knowing he was the true seeker she left with ingratitude. At the time Richard was bitten by a deadly snake vine and got sick over time. When he arrived home, D'Haran troops were searching for him, and his father George Cypher told him to go find Zedd. When Richard arrived at Zedd's he found Kahlan there, as she was searching for Zedd in order to get him to name the Seeker. Zedd revealed to Richard that he is the first true Seeker the world has known in a thousand years, destined to wield the powerful Sword of Truth, and defeat the evil tyrant Darken Rahl. With the Confessor and the Wizard of The First Order beside him, Richard fulfilled that destiny, killing Rahl and giving freedom to everyone enslaved under his rule. Richard soon discovered that "the greatest harm can come from the best intentions". The aftermath of destroying Rahl, Richard's greatest enemy as well as his brother, is devastating. A tear has formed in the veil separating the world of the living and the Underworld, the domain of the Keeper, due to the explosion of the Boxes of Orden. Only the mythical Stone of Tears can seal the cracks that are forming all over the world, and prevent the Keeper from waging war on the living. Richard is told that he is to inherit Darken Rahl's throne and the leadership of all D'Hara, but he decides to reject the title Lord Rahl. The Seeker's new mission - to find the Stone and close the rift once and for all. With the Mord'Sith, Cara, now at his side, Richard sets out to look for the stone. Richard is taken to the Old World, to develop his magical powers. But, time passes slower in the Old World than the New World. Richard uses Nicci, a Sister of the Dark, to escape. He lets Nicci take his Han, making her very, very powerful and very, very dangerous. He escapes to go back to Kahlan, Zedd and Cara. He later finds the Stone, but Cara, who was rebroken to Rahl steals it. When he gets it back, and Cara is once again loyal to Richard, he leaves for the Pillars of Creation. He gets separated from his friends, and saves a child froma town ravaged by Banelings. This child turns out to be the Keeper. Kahlan gets confesed to Nicci, who stole her Han. They blind Richard, fulfill a propechy, saying that Richard will be blindly led by The Keeper, in a mask of a child. Richard gives The Keeper the stone, unwittingly destroying the world and is killed by Kahlan, who is in the Con Dar, after she attempts to confess him and fails. Cara and Zedd arrive, and Kahlan is brought out of the Con Dar. Cara brings Richard back, and Kahlan's tears form a new Stone. They manage to save the world in time and Kahlan and Richard kiss passionately now knowing that the reason Kahlan could not confess Richard is because their love is more powerful than any magic in the world. Personality Richard is a kind, and thoughtful man. He possesses strong leadership, strategic thinking, and is always ready to help others. Richard doesn't believe in prophecies, even though they have come to pass. He shows great love for Kahlan, but knows he cannot be with her. To Be Added Powers and abilities To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Wizards Category:Gifted Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Hartland characters